Celtic League
The Celtic League is a sovereign state consisting of four self governing celtic nations which are spread acrost Western Europe and South America. The Celtic League is a mutil-lingual state with over five Celtic languages spoken, however English is the official language of governance and the most prevalent. The Celtic League is a defacto unitary state however with self governing regions. The Celtic League borders the United Kingdom and Wessex and Cornwall. Formed in 1979 after a wave of distate with the handling of the Northern Ireland crisis and the rise of Celtic and Anglo-Saxon nationalism fueled by the United Kingdom of Wessex and Cornwall's seccession in 1972. The Celtic League originally began as a political movement promoting Pan-Celtism in Northern Ireland with the means to reunify Ireland as a celtic nation, however picked up steam when Scotland and Wales began supporting the movement. An official delcaration of succession was signed by representatives from Scotland, Wales, Ireland, Northern Ireland, and the Isle of Man. The bill was sent to the United Kingdom parliament in 1978, which was already rocked by ethnic conflict in Northern Ireland and in the newly formed Kingdom of Wessex, felt that another ethnic conflict was needed to avoid further political instability and under pressure granted inital independence to the Celtic League, which formally formed a central government in Dublin and drafted a constitution which was adopted in 1980. The Celtic League is an active member of the United Nations and a major developed country in Europe, however was not accepted into the European Union following its application in 1982, however was declined due to political instability following the Coup d'etat of 1981. History Pan-Celtism and Celtic Revival Formation of the Celtic League Coup d'etat Post Independence Politics Government The Celtic League is a defacto ''unitary state, however has four subnational self-governing entities, known as the Celtic Nations. The Constitution states that the Celtic League is a semi-presidential republic, with a President as the Head of State, and the Prime Minister as the Head of Government. The government is split into three branches; *'Executive:' The Executive is held by the President, who is the commander in chief of the Armed Forces, can veto legislative bills before they become law, appoints the Cabinet of the Celtic League, and other officers who enforce national laws or bills. *'Legislative: 'The Unicmarel legislature of the Celtic League is the Celtic Parliament. Which consists of XXX seats filled by members of parliament (MPs) from parliamentary constituencies. The Prime Minister is appointed by the President every 4 years. *'Judicial: '''The Judicial Arm consists of the Supreme Court, the Criminal Court and the Court of Justice, whos judges are appointed by the Judicial Council. The President interprets laws and can overturn laws. The President of the Celtic League is elected by a popular-vote every 4 years and are eligable for three terms. The President appoints the Prime Minister of the Celtic League every 4 years who is Head of Government. The leading national parties of the Celtic League are the Liberal Democratic Party, the Pan-Celtic Party and Celtic Nationalist Party. While other parties are the Scottish National Party, Sinn Fein, Plaid Cymru, Liberal Vannin Party and the Manx Labour Party. Celtic Nations The Celtic League consists of four subnational self-governing Celtic Nations. These have their own national government with equal power. Each Nation has a Legislative Assembly and Cabinet which is led by a First Minister. The nations are; Armed Forces Administrative Divisions Category:Celtic League Category:Candidate Future World